Hydrangea
by Miss Wong
Summary: AU. Touka salva la vida de Kaneki una noche cuando éste intenta lanzarse desde el puente principal de la ciudad. Lo que él desconoce, es que Touka busca exactamente lo mismo. Presos de la desesperación, ambos deciden hacer una terrible promesa: quitarse la vida juntos cuando llegue el Otoño. Pero, ¿podrá el amor enseñarles a encontrar una razón para continuar viviendo? One-shot.


**«Hydrangea»**

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Touka salva la vida de Kaneki una noche cuando éste intenta lanzarse desde el puente principal de la ciudad. Lo que él desconoce, es que Touka busca exactamente lo mismo. Presos de la desesperación, ambos deciden hacer una terrible promesa: quitarse la vida juntos cuando llegue el Otoño. Pero, ¿podrá el amor enseñarles a encontrar una razón para continuar viviendo? One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

TOUKEN FOREVEEEEEEEEER.

* * *

 **Invierno.**

* * *

Esa noche, el viento susurra una canción.

La suave melodía recorre impenetrable el frío pavimento de una avenida que canta con el asma de un viejo bandoneón. Autos varados a causa de ruedas pinchadas con dueños malhumorados, ambulancias que chillan con sirenas ensordecedoras, motocicletas con motores viejos y oxidados que dejan a su paso un camino de humo tan negro como el cielo que yace sobre él. El muchacho de veinte años alza la mirada y la brisa invernal viaja a su alrededor, revoloteando su cabello negro, entumeciendo los dedos rígidos que se aferran temblorosos contra las vigas de un puente que jamás lució tan terrorífico como ahora, tan alto y seductor.

El lugar perfecto para morir con estilo.

Uno, dos, tres.

Tan solo debe saltar. Impulsarse hacia adelante y dejar que el río lo engulla como las sombras que por tanto tiempo lo persiguieron. Impulsarse hacia adelante y dejar todo atrás, el sonido de la ciudad, los gritos de su madre, la sonrisa de su amigo Hide, la soledad que una vez consideró su más fiel amiga... tan solo tres segundos serían suficientes para terminar con todo aquello.

Tan solo tres segundos.

Kaneki abre los ojos, conteniendo el aliento. No dolerá, se dice a sí mismo, no mientras estés bajo el agua. Será como quedarse dormido, ante la imposibilidad de respirar, tu cuerpo se desmayará naturalmente y no lucharás contra el impulso de respirar. No dolerá, tan solo serán tres segundos, no dolerá, será épico, no dolerá...

Uno, dos, tres.

Kaneki alza la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y decide que eso será lo último que verá antes de morir. Siempre le gustaron las estrellas. Conocía cada constelación, cada historia atrapada en cada nombre descubierto en las páginas de sus libros arrugados. Si tenía suerte, tal vez reencarnaría como una estrella, o su espíritu quedaría atrapado en las galaxias como un pequeño insecto dentro de una gran telaraña. Kaneki agacha la mirada, observando el agua moverse bajo sus pies, y no es hasta que el viento acaricia su rostro que nota unas cuantas lágrimas congelar la piel de sus mejillas. Por un instante desea reír.

Patético. Todo en él es patético.

Por algo está aquí, ¿verdad?

Uno, dos, tres.

Fue una buena vida, tal vez.

Uno, dos, tres...

Extrañará a Hide, eso es seguro.

Uno, dos, tres...

Y los libros. Especialmente los libros.

Uno, dos, tres...

¿Por qué no salta de una vez? Vamos...

Uno, dos, tres...

Salta, salta, salta.

Uno, dos, tr-

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven parpadea repetidas veces, sus manos se aferran con más fuerza sobre las vigas de acero y durante un instante cree que la voz ha hablado de nuevo. La ha oído antes, aquella voz que le susurra cosas en el oído, la voz que le ha enseñado como eran las cosas en realidad: nadie te quiere, eres un inútil, tu madre te desprecia, tu mejor amigo te tiene lástima, no tienes a nadie, eres patético. La misma voz que lo hizo abandonar la incomodidad de su casa para trepar el puente de la ciudad con la intención de morir con estilo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A caso no era obvio?

—Oye, idiota, estoy hablándote.

Pero Kaneki no recordaba que la voz de su cabeza se oyera como la voz de una chica. El muchacho parpadea, confundido, ceño fruncido y corazón desenfrenado, y su rostro persigue el sonido de una voz que le recuerda inevitablemente a la primavera. Entonces la ve. A su derecha, a pocos pasos de él, sentada sobre el puente con sus pies colgando sobre el abismo, una chica que se aferra a las vigas del mismo puente con la misma intensidad que él mientras fuma un cigarrillo en completo silencio. Su cabello corto se agita con el viento y sus ojos curiosos y rojizos lo inspeccionan detalladamente, como si estuviera descifrando un enigma.

La ha visto antes, ambos asisten a la misma escuela, ambos toman el mismo tren todas las mañanas. Siempre se sienta junto a la ventana, cerca de la puerta, con sus audífonos negros y su mochila de conejito rosa. Sus ojos se pierden en el frío paisaje camino a la escuela y no aparta la mirada de la ventanilla hasta que el tren se detiene y es hora de bajar. No habla con nadie, no observa a nadie, y Kaneki mentiría si dijera que nunca detuvo la lectura de su libro para observarla disimuladamente. Siempre usa la misma chaqueta verde, con sus medias moradas que hacen juego con su cabello corto y desordenado, cubriendo su ojo derecho como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo entero. Sus pestañas son gruesas y abundantes y sus ojos inexpresivos parpadean con el cansancio de estrellas demasiado agotadas como para brillar a tales horas del día. Su mirada es cortante como una navaja y para un masoquista como Kaneki, observarla todas las mañanas camino a la escuela dentro de un tren desolado es una tortura demasiado placentera.

Sus ojos curiosos y llenos de incertidumbre escudriñan su pálido rostro, esperando por una respuesta.

—Intento matarme —responde luego de unos segundos.

Uno, dos, tres.

Ella frunce el ceño lentamente, sus labios carnosos suspirando el humo del tabaco con elegancia. Durante un instante aprecia en sus ojos un tinte de melancolía, las ojeras sobre su piel son demasiado pronunciadas.

—También yo —admite, entrecerrando los ojos luego de una incómoda pausa—. No luces como alguien que quiera suicidarse. A decir verdad, no creo que tengas las agallas de hacerlo.

Su honestidad le hace reír. Kaneki deja escapar una risa seca, amarga, casi irónica.

—Te sorprenderías —admite, y la amabilidad en sus ojos, segundos antes de saltar hacia el abismo, logran que la muchacha frunza aún más el ceño.

Nadie debería sonreír en un momento así.

¿Por qué está sonriendo?

Ella hace una pausa, sus ojos esforzándose por descifrar un cálculo matemático extremadamente complicado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Han viajado en el mismo tren durante años. Se ha sentado frente a ella y ha memorizado cada aspecto de su rostro a la perfección desde que eran niños. Sus ojos la buscaban impacientes cada mañana, el lápiz entre sus dedos trazaba su figura sobre un cuaderno que ocultaba detrás de su libro tímidamente, intentando plasmar la misma mirada de melancolía que le dedicaba a la ventana junto a la que se sentaba todos los días, deseando escapar como una mariposa encerrada dentro de una jaula. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando Kaneki estaba a punto de encontrar la libertad, cuando ya había tomado su decisión... por qué?

No era justo. No era justo.

Era cruel.

Sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo respondiendo a su pregunta. Y cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más de vida, cuando todo lo que Kaneki quería encontrar era la muerte.

—Kaneki —dice, casi tartamudea, mientras un pequeño hoyuelo se escapa por sobre su mejilla cuando sus labios se tuercen en una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa—. Me llamo Kaneki.

—Kaneki —ella repite, grabando el sabor de su nombre en su lengua. Asiente, pensativa—. Soy Tou-

—Touka —interrumpe Kaneki, asintiendo repetidas veces con presunto apuro—. Touka Kirishima. Lo sé.

Touka frunce el ceño, casi ofendida. Kaneki cree que se ve bonita cuando luce enfadada.

—¿Me conoces?

—V-Vamos a la misma escuela, tomamos el mismo tren todas las mañanas.

Sus facciones se relajan, casi con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Vaya.

Uno, dos, tres.

Kaneki sabe que han pasado tres minutos que se suponía debían ser tres segundos y luego su cuerpo estaría en lo más profundo del río. Pero los minutos continúan pasando y Touka termina su cigarrillo, lanzándolo hacia el vacío y los pies de Kaneki empiezan a doler de estar tanto tiempo parado sobre las frías vigas del puente. Durante un instante considera la posibilidad de sentarse, al igual que Touka, pero teme que su torpeza le juegue una mala pasada, resbalarse y caer hacia el lago.

Espera, ¿a caso no era eso lo que deseaba? ¿No había sido esa la razón por la que había venido aquí?

—Y, dime, Kaneki —la voz de Touka genera un ambiente demasiado casual, y la escena es más bizarra de lo que había sido anteriormente—. ¿Por qué quieres matarte?

Kaneki ni siquiera se toma la molestia de pensar en una respuesta contundente.

—Soy un perdedor, básicamente —afirma, encogiéndose de hombros. Y puede jurar ver en Touka una pequeña sonrisa de ironía, pero la oscuridad de la noche es demasiado densa como para notarla—. ¿Y tú?

—La vida apesta —responde ella, sin demasiado esfuerzo, y Kaneki asiente con una risa ahogada.

Sí, definitivamente apesta.

—¿Vas a...? bueno, quiero decir...

—¿Saltar?

Kaneki asiente.

—No lo se —responde Touka, y aparta la mirada hacia el horizonte—. Creo que sí. Estoy... bueno, estaba esperando que... no lo sé. ¿Tú?

—Iba a hacerlo —dice, y durante un instante la detesta. Ha arruinado todos sus planes—. Pero... me hablaste, y...

Touka hace una mueca, ladeando levemente el rostro.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu suicidio.

El muchacho aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

—N-No, no es nada.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Su pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. Alza la vista, nervioso, y sus dedos se aferran con más fuerza alrededor de las vigas. El metal se encuentra tan frío que ya ni siquiera puede sentir sus dedos.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A-Ahora?

—Podemos hacerlo juntos si quieres. No me molesta.

Uno, dos, tres.

Un jadeo es lo único que escapa de sus labios. ¿A caso está loca? Touka no continúa con su discurso, y Kaneki no se molesta en responder inmediatamente. Los minutos pasan, los autos continúan circulando y el río bajo ellos aún sigue intacto, sus cuerpos siguen aferrados a las vigas del puente y Kaneki suspira con derrota. Todo esto es completamente inútil.

—La verdad es que... —dice, y Touka ladea el rostro para observarlo de reojo. Sus ojos negros brillan como estrellas bajo la luz de la luna—. Tengo miedo. Creí que sería rápido... una vez que trepara. Pero la verdad es que llevo más de una hora aquí parado antes de que llegaras.

Los pies de Touka se balancean debajo de ella como los de una niña.

—Está bien —dice—. Yo también tengo miedo.

Inesperadamente, ambos ríen. Kaneki suelta una pequeña carcajada que la hace sonreír y durante un instante debe aferrarse con más fuerza a las vigas, o de lo contrario caerá de boca hacia el lago. Touka ríe, de sus labios se escapa un vaho que para Kaneki luce como vida pura y sus risas entremezclándose crean un sonido completamente nuevo, algo que Kaneki jamás ha oído antes. Y le agrada. Le agrada demasiado. Los ojos de Touka brillan con lágrimas avergonzadas y toma una bocanada de aire para respirar, conmocionada.

—Somos patéticos, ¿verdad? —pregunta, parpadeando a causa del viento que se interpone entre sus pestañas.

Kaneki asiente. No sabe por qué, pero él también desea largarse a llorar.

—Sí, lo somos —admite.

Salgan a pasear un día de principios de invierno, después del primer frío de la temporada. Busquen una charca con una fina partícula de hielo en la superficie, todavía limpia, intacta y transparente como el cristal. Cerca de la orilla, el hielo aguantará tu peso. Deslízate un poco sobre él. Más allá. Al final encontrarás el sitio donde la superficie soporta tu peso de milagro. El hielo se rompe bajo tus pies. Miren hacia abajo y verán las blancas grietas recorriendo el hielo como alocadas, complicadas telarañas. No se oye nada, pero puedes notar la vibración a través de las plantas de los pies. Eso fue lo que Kaneki sintió cuando Touka le sonrió.

Y sus ojos fueron la única cosa que Kaneki contempló verdaderamente esa anoche, el único universo que no residía en el cielo por encima de su cabeza porque sus ojos oscuros _eran_ el universo, la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en sus pupilas... esa chispa que estalló en su mirada esa noche. La miró con la intención de decir algo ingenioso, alguna de todas aquellas frases que había pensado año tras año para cobrarse de valor y hablarle camino a la escuela, dentro del tren. Pero cuando Kaneki contempló sus ojos, las palabras lo abandonaron. Se quedó mudo, no supo cuanto tiempo. Durante un eterno momento fue completamente suyo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —es lo primero que pregunta, sin pensar, sin meditar—. Y-Yo... eh, traigo dinero. E-Es absurdo, lo sé, no es como si fuera a necesitarlo en un momento como éste, a decir verdad, n-ni siquiera sé por qué lo traigo conmigo. Un hábito, tal vez, en caso de que vea una librería cerca... aunque mi mejor amigo Hide dice que es porque soy un-

—¿Un idiota? —interrumpe Touka.

Kaneki asiente, algo sonrojado.

—A-Algo así...

—Te ves como un idiota —dice Touka, asintiendo.

—S-Supongo que si.

Sin embargo, Kaneki no lo toma como un insulto.

—Está bien —responde ella—. Vamos a comer algo. Si vamos a suicidarnos, que al menos sea con el estómago lleno, ¿verdad?

* * *

El dinero de Kaneki no alcanza para dos hamburguesas. Sorpresivamente, Touka también trae dinero consigo. Compran hamburguesas, refrescos y hablan. De todo, de nada, de los libros de Kaneki, de los cafés que Touka disfruta preparar. Kaneki divisa que sobre su muñeca hay marcas, cicatrices que brillan como diamantes sobre su piel, algunas más rojizas que otras, y nota que Touka cubre sus muñecas con las mangas de su abrigo para evitar que él las mire, y Kaneki no encuentra el valor para preguntar.

—Mi madre murió cuando era bebé y mi padre se marchó de casa —dijo, luego de beber un sorbo de coca-cola—. Vivo con mi hermano. Es un imbécil. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Vivo con mi madre —respondió, sin ofrecer demasiados detalles.

Pero Touka es inteligente.

—No es agradable, ¿verdad?

Y Kaneki niega con la cabeza.

—No. No lo es.

Y mientras las horas pasan Kaneki descubre cosas sobre Touka que nunca había notado durante sus viajes en tren cada mañana. Sus ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo la iluminación, a veces eran más azules, otras veces más morados, casi negros. Cuando sonreía, incluso con malicia, sus mejillas adquirían un tierno rubor rojizo. Ocultaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja cada vez que mentía, como cuando Kaneki le preguntó qué eran esas marcas sobre sus muñecas y ella simplemente dijo que se lastimó mientras montaba una bicicleta. Le gustaban los conejos, no, _amaba_ los conejos, y su libro favorito era Ilusiones, de Richard Bach. Decía que sabía preparar lattes con forma de conejito, decía que quería tener su propia cafetería algún día, y sus confesiones le resultaron terriblemente bizarras. Hablar del futuro cuando minutos atrás ambos pensaban quitarse la vida. Decía palabrotas, demasiadas, y eso le hacía reír. Kaneki no dejó de reír ni un solo momento desde que estuvo con ella.

Touka sonríe, sonríe, frunce el ceño con enfado cuando Kaneki dice alguna estupidez, lo insulta, vuelve a sonreír, un viaje que Kaneki habría deseado recorrer una y otra vez. Pero la sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos completamente. Touka sonríe, pero sus ojos se ven completamente vacíos, como un cielo sin estrellas.

Cuando la noche es demasiado oscura y las calles de Tokio están casi vacías, ambos deciden regresar a casa y, de la misma manera en que todo había comenzado, ambos deben tomar el mismo tren con el cual viajan a la escuela todas las mañanas. Pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez es de noche. Esta vez Touka se sienta a su lado. Esta vez conoce su nombre, lo repite a cada instante, esta vez él no es invisible para ella.

Esta vez, Touka ya no mira por la ventana. Esta vez, cierra sus ojos y descansa su mejilla contra el hombro de Kaneki, rendida. Ya no están en el restaurante, ya no hay necesidad de continuar pretendiendo, el tren se encuentra vacío y Touka se aferra a él de la misma manera en que él se aferraba a las vigas del puente horas atrás, deseoso de desaparecer pero temeroso de caer.

Y Kaneki sostiene su mano. Cuando las barreras se rompen, toma su muñeca y poco a poco alza el extremo de su abrigo para revelar los cortes perfectamente trazados sobre la delicada piel de sus muñecas. Líneas y líneas de distintos tamaños y grosores, rojas y blancas, recientes y antiguas. Su corazón sangra internamente.

—Touka —susurra, su aroma a primavera ciñendo su rostro a través de su cabello—. Por qué...

La oye suspirar, un suspiro agotado, un suspiro desalmado.

—Te mentí. Cuando te dije que mi padre se marchó de casa... te mentí. Él se suicidó. Se ahorcó en el patio trasero de la casa. Yo tenía diez años.

Puede sentir su cuerpo descongelándose contra el suyo, sus músculos tensos relajarse uno por uno, liberando el aire que había contenido dentro de su pecho durante horas. Y Kaneki se quema, eclipsando su cuerpo mientras las luces de la ciudad caen sobre ellos a través de las ventanas. Y Touka se pregunta, mientras cierra sus ojos, si así luce la muerte, luces atravesando tu piel hasta que te conviertes en nada, una danza silenciosa que nadie puede ver.

—Estoy cansada, Kaneki, tan cansada —responde, y entonces Kaneki advierte que está sollozando. El peso de su cabeza contra su cuerpo se hace cada vez más pesado, y Kaneki rodea sus hombros con su brazo—. Deberíamos hacerlo juntos, ¿sabes? Lanzarnos del puente. Deberíamos hacerlo juntos.

—T-Touka...

—Lo pasé bien hoy —dice, presionando su rostro contra su pecho, aferrando sus dedos contra su brazo—. Eres distinto a los demás. Eres un idiota, ¿por qué no me hablaste antes? Imbécil. Deberías haberme hablado, deberías haberlo hecho... eres un idiota...

Kaneki cierra los ojos, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus débiles párpados.

—Lo sé.

—Es una pena —repite Touka en un susurro, y es como si estuviera quedándose dormida entre sus brazos, poco a poco, y luego de repente.

 _Deberíamos hacerlo juntos._

Eso es lo último que Kaneki oye de sus labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Primavera.**

* * *

Cruel.

Touka no es malvada, ni retorcida, ni rencorosa. Es cruel.

Si una tormenta derriba una casa no dirías que la tormenta es malvada, es cruel. Actúa conforme a su naturaleza y, desgraciadamente, produce daños. Touka Kirishima es todo un misterio, el tipo de misterios que vale la pena descubrir, el tipo de misterios que llevan toda una vida descifrar, y es extraño, porque Kaneki ansía la muerte por sobre todas las cosas y aún así se encuentra a sí mismo deseando un nuevo día para resolver otra pista del eterno misterio que Touka representa para él. Es como, si de un día para otro, hubiera encontrado una razón para despertarse cada mañana.

Pero Touka es cruel.

A veces sonríe, otras veces ignora sus llamadas. A veces lo busca, desesperada, durante las noches, y otras veces dice no necesitarlo en lo absoluto. Su teléfono resuena con infinidad de mensajes de disculpa en estado de ebriedad, palabras mal escritas y llamadas que Kaneki no respondió por haberse quedado dormido. Suplica verlo, dice que lamenta haberle llamado _idiota perdedor_ , dice que quiere verlo ahora, ya, en este instante, y Kaneki toma su chaqueta para escapar por la ventana de su habitación y reunirse con ella en el parque más cercano. Entonces, como una niña, Touka vuelve a ocultar su rostro contra su pecho, recostada en un césped frente a un columpio que se agita con el viento.

—Deberías odiarme —se lamenta, una y otra vez, contra su pecho—. Soy una porquería. Soy terrible.

—No lo eres.

—Debes estar cansado de mi —replica, testaruda, y Kaneki frunce el ceño. Touka es cruel—. Deberías marcharte y dejarme aquí sola.

Como todos lo hacen tarde o temprano.

—No digas eso.

—Eres demasiado bueno —las palabras de Touka pierden su agresividad—. Cuando estoy contigo... me siento bien. Me haces bien...

Kaneki calla, suspirando, cerrando sus ojos y deseando que las cosas fueran distintas. Pero Touka lo necesita, y hasta ahora Kaneki jamás ha brindado consuelo a nadie. Él es el perdedor, él es el fracasado, él es quien desea morir, él es quien necesita de las sonrisas de su amigo Hide para convencerse de que aún tiene una razón para vivir. Entonces llega Touka, quebrantada, suplicando por una energía que Kaneki no tiene en su interior, dos almas buscando su lugar en una constelación sin estrellas.

Cuando Touka se calma, vuelve a su posición en el césped, junto a él, y observan el cielo. Le agrada, piensa Kaneki. Cuando Touka contempla las estrellas a su lado, le agrada. Porque todo lo que importa es lo que yace allí arriba, y la melancolía que los rodea ya no es lo suficientemente grande para alcanzarlos. Es como si durante un breve instante ambos fueran felices.

—Y esa es Alfa Centauri, es el sistema estelar más cercano al sol.

Touka sigue con la mirada el dedo de Kaneki que se estrecha hacia el poblado cielo estrellado, encontrando en lo más alto una gigantesca bola de luz que resplandece con más intensidad que las demás, destacando notablemente. Los labios de Touka se despegan perezosamente, hipnotizada, mientras los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo sobrevuelan los cielos a su alrededor como copos de nieve.

—Nunca he visto una estrella tan grande —susurra Touka, impresionada.

A su lado, Kaneki asiente.

—Es considerada desde la antigüedad como una estrella única, es la más brillante de la constelación del Centauro. Dicen que se encuentra a unos 4,37 años luz del sol.

Touka frunce el ceño, casi con enfado, y voltea el rostro para observarlo acusadoramente.

—Sabes demasiado —replica, sin comprender—. Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo. ¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas?

Kaneki ríe, su pregunta le resulta absurda.

—Leo mucho, eso es todo.

Touka suspira, regresando la mirada hacia las estrellas.

—Desearía ser tan inteligente como tú.

O, pero lo es.

Lo es.

Touka no lo sabe, pero es una de las chicas más estudiosas que ha conocido. Kaneki se atreve a decir que es la muchacha con el mejor promedio de la escuela. Matemáticas y biología son su especialidad, y las horas que pasa trabajando dentro de esa cafetería llamada Anteiku son exageradamente excesivas, Kaneki puede notar las ojeras sobre su piel cada vez que la espera sentado sobre esa banca frente a la cafetería y Touka abandona el establecimiento, cansada, y se sienta a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro en una manera tan íntima que le provoca náuseas. Como en una montaña rusa. Touka es una montaña rusa.

Pero no lo sabe.

Touka nunca sabe nada.

—Lo eres —susurra, sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas—. Y bonita, como esa estrella de ahí.

Kaneki alza su mano, divertido, apuntando una estrella en particular. Pero Touka no mira la estrella, ni su dedo apuntando el cielo, lo observa a él. Con el ceño fruncido, los labios apartados, el intenso rubor en sus mejillas que no se sienten halagadas por su comentario. Touka lo observa, impenetrable bajo la oscuridad, y no lo entiende.

Simplemente no lo entiende.

—No lo soy —responde, como si Kaneki hubiera dicho un insulto, como si estuviera corrigiéndole un cálculo matemático con la sabiduría de una muchacha que es experta en la materia.

Él parpadea, confundido, y voltea el rostro. Touka lo aparta casi de inmediato cuando sus ojos encuentran los suyos, y vuelve a mirar el cielo con el ceño fruncido, pero Kaneki nota que no está observando el cielo. Nuevamente, en sus ojos no hay nada. Nada.

—S-Sí lo eres... —responde, sintiéndose como un idiota. Nunca le ha dicho a una chica que es guapa, tal vez a Rize Kamishiro, la única chica con la que compartió una cita desastrosa. Sin embargo, siente el repentino impulso de decirlo de nuevo. Quiere gritarlo, y sus labios se convierten en una acumulación de colores que Kaneki quiere derramar sobre ella para pintar las partes incoloras de su pecho. Extraño, demasiado curioso y extraño, la manera en que desea pintarla de mil colores que nunca tuvo, preso de un mundo sin color como las páginas de los libros que tanto adora leer—. Eres muy herm-

—Te dije que no lo soy —esta vez, la voz de Touka es firme y agresiva. Con un suspiro toma asiento, dándole la espalda, teniendo una lucha interior que Kaneki no comprende en lo absoluto.

El joven observa su espalda rígida, mientras ella abraza sus rodillas, y Kaneki poco a poco toma asiento para igualar su postura.

—Oye, qué suc-

—¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? —pregunta, esta vez su voz no se oye agresiva.

Se oye impaciente.

Kaneki se sonroja profundamente. ¿A caso hablaba de...? ¿Será que quizás ella...?

—¿D-De qué hablas...?

Touka resopla, molesta de que sea tan estúpido para no comprender.

—El puente —dice, y se voltea para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos recobran el brillo perdido, pero no luce igual. Es un brillo afilado como una navaja, y Kaneki siente que poco a poco lo destroza—. Dijimos que lo haríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Lo prometiste. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

Por primera vez en años, la propuesta no le resulta tan tentadora como antes.

Porque él desea morir. ¿Verdad?

Es lo que siempre ha deseado. Librarse de su miserable vida, de los demonios que lo atormentan por las noches, de los abusos de su madre, de la ausencia de su padre, morir y dejar todo atrás. ¿Verdad?

Especialmente ahora, que la conoció a ella. La chica del tren, la chica que lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello y prepara los mejores lattes con forma de conejito que ha probado en la vida. No se imagina una vida sin probar sus lattes de conejito.

Pero no importa, porque Kaneki desea morir.

¿Verdad?

—T-Te lo dije —responde, apartando la mirada. No puede sostenerla, no puede—. Cuando llegue el otoño, estamos cerca. Yo... aún estoy escribiendo mi poema para el concurso literario de la escuela, quiero publicarlo antes de que... lo hagamos.

El rostro de Touka se relaja, compasiva.

—Oh, cierto —susurra—. ¿Cómo vas con el poema?

—Bien, eso creo.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, contemplando el césped con aspecto somnoliento, cuando Touka habla de nuevo, firme como un roble.

—Quiero que me invites a una cita.

Kaneki parpadea.

Uno, dos, tres. Alza la mirada, confundido, creyendo que lo imaginó, y Touka lo observa con demasiada determinación.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Una cita —repite—. Antes de morir, quiero que me invites a una cita. Beber un café, comer un pastel y esas idioteces. Nunca tuve una cita antes. Un chico de la escuela, Rio, me invitó, pero lo rechacé, era un imbécil. Pero tu eres diferente, y vamos a hacerlo juntos. Mañana tengo el día libre en la cafetería. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Una cita, una cita, una cita.

Una cita con Touka Kirishima.

Kaneki asiente repetidas veces, sintiendo el intenso calor en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo inexplicable en la punta de sus dedos.

—E-Está bien —jadea, cayendo en la increíble conclusión. La inexplicable realidad—. ¡S-Sí! Una cita, está bien. Mañana. P-Perfecto.

Touka asiente.

—Bien. Te veré a las cuatro en Anteiku. Si llegas tarde, juro que te patearé el trasero.

Sin decir nada más, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Touka se incorpora del césped con dificultad, ajusta la chaqueta contra su pecho y se da la media vuelta para marcharse por el mismo lugar en donde había llegado, regresando a casa. Y Kaneki permanece en silencio durante lo que parece ser media hora, intentando procesar la inesperada situación.

Una cita. Tendría una cita.

Touka y Kaneki tendrían una cita.

Casi por un impulso, Kaneki se incorpora del suelo como si éste le hubiera pinchado el trasero. Jadea, con ambas manos en su cabeza, observando todo a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido una aguja en un pajar. Su corazón late deprisa, sus manos comienzan a sudar, su pecho palpita con fuerza e inexplicablemente desea cantar una canción. Tembloroso, toma su móvil del interior de su bolsillo y marca un número que conoce incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Espera.

Uno, dos, tres.

—¿Mmmhprgh?

—¡Hide, Hide!

A su amigo no le gustó que lo despertara a las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Ya vete a dormir, te haré calzón chino si vuelves a llamarme a esta h-

—¡Touka y yo tendremos una cita!

* * *

La cita es desastrosa.

Touka llega media hora tarde, y no respondía su teléfono cuando Kaneki intentó llamarla, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Durante un instante el miedo lo embarcó, ¿y si había...? ¿Y si había intentado hacerlo por su propia cuenta...? Kaneki jamás temió tanto algo durante toda su vida, sin embargo, pudo bajar la guardia cuando Touka apareció caminando a lo lejos con su mochila de conejito y sus manos transformadas en puños, y durante un instante Kaneki temió que fuera a golpearlo, pero lo único que hizo al llegar frente a él fue tomarlo por el brazo bruscamente para introducirlo en la cafetería y que empezara la cita.

La cual, nuevamente, fue desastrosa.

Touka estuvo de mal humor durante las dos horas en las que permanecieron sentados frente a frente, entre un pastel de frambuesa y dos tazas de café por encima de la mesa. Se había peleado con Yoriko, su mejor amiga, porque había descubierto marcas en sus muñecas. A Kaneki le pareció justo que su mejor amiga se preocupara por ella, él mismo había recibido millones de discursos motivadores de su mejor amigo donde la palabra "debes vivir" y "no seas un bastardo suicida" se repetían con constancia, pero a Touka no parecía conmoverle la preocupación de Yoriko. Para Touka, eso era una molestia. Para Touka, eso arruinaba sus planes de otoño junto a Kaneki. Para Touka, eso le brindaba una razón para vivir, y Touka no deseaba ninguna.

Además, había comenzado a llover.

—Si no fuera porque es demasiado pequeña y frágil, la habría golpeado.

Kaneki suspira, cansado.

¿Por qué todas sus citas eran un desastre?

—Creo que deberías calmarte...

—¿Calmarme? Vete al demonio.

Kaneki aprieta la mandíbula, repentinamente irritado.

—Creo que estás siendo injusta y egoísta —replica, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella se preocupa por ti. Es tu mejor amiga, si la vida apesta al menos deberías intentar disimularlo frente a ella. Y, ¿s-sabes qué? Yoriko tiene razón. Lo que haces es una estupidez. Lastimarte de esa manera, cortar tus muñecas así... es una estupidez. Todo lo que haces es estúpido. ¿Por qué lo haces? Te dije que no lo hicieras. Todo terminará en otoño, lo hemos decidido, pero a ti no te importa. He estado esperándote durante media hora y me preocupé, ¿sabes? Intenté llamarte pero no respondías, ¿sabes lo mucho que me asusté? C-creí que... que tu... d-deberías haberme dicho que llegarías tarde, deberías haberme avisado. Continúas apartando a la gente que se preocupa por ti porque tienes miedo. P-Pues yo también tengo miedo, y aún así me preocupo por ti. Siempre me preocupo por ti, yo... tú... esta es una cita de mierda. Te odio. Olvida la cita, todo es una mierda —Touka lo observa fijamente, el Kaneki apacible que conoce ya no existe, en su lugar, ve a un niño tartamudeando con sus manos temblorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas y durante un instante Touka no oye ninguna de sus palabras—. ¡Pero, da igual! Sabía que pasaría esto, nunca he tenido suerte en nada. Mi primera cita con Rize Kamishiro fue un desastre, derramé jugo de manzana sobre mi pantalón y ella esparció el rumor de que me había meado encima, todos en la escuela dijeron que-

Kaneki se detiene cuando las manos de Touka viajan hacia su camisa.

Sus palabras se atascan dentro de su lengua, creando un sonido extraño que lo habría hecho reír si no fuera porque las manos de Touka se encuentran sobre su camisa. Kaneki parpadea, intentando comprender qué demonios ha sucedido, y agacha la vista, donde los dedos de Touka se aferran fuertemente contra los extremos de su chaqueta, una fuerza sobrehumana impulsándolo hacia adelante, y cuando Kaneki regresa la vista hacia Touka, ella estrella sus labios contra los suyos.

Y la lluvia allí afuera parece detenerse. Y los pájaros comienzan a cantar con más intensidad. Y su corazón palpita fuego, fuego puro. Y el tiempo parece congelarse, incluso si a Kaneki lo envuelve un calor abrazador. Sus labios son cálidos, picantes, suaves por el sabor del pastel de frambuesa y amargos por el café. El toque de sus labios parece curar todo aquello que para Kaneki parecía incurable, todo por lo que había deseado lanzarse de ese puente un miércoles por la noche hasta que ella apareció, preguntando su nombre cuando él había conocido el suyo durante años.

Touka. Touka. Touka.

Su costumbre de escapar de una cosa hacia la otra fue suspendida al instante, Kaneki no tenía deseo alguno de que ese beso terminara. Jamás. Fue torpe e inexperto y húmedo y poco duradero y los mil ciempiés dentro de su estómago fueron remplazados por mariposas, mariposas azules como Touka. Un beso como éste fue un comienzo, la promesa de un mañana.

La promesa de una esperanza.

Touka se aparta, casi tan sorprendida como él, y cuando Kaneki abre los ojos las palabras lo abandonan. La observa fijamente, quieto como una roca, con sus labios hinchados y abiertos, ansiando más, más, más. Touka parpadea, conmocionada, sentada sobre su asiento, y el rubor en sus mejillas es tan hermoso que Kaneki desea gritar.

—Te veo mañana en la estación de tren.

Sin decir nada más, huyendo con la adrenalina en la punta de sus labios, Touka se levanta de su asiento y se marcha de la cafetería apresuradamente, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar, con una sonrisa estúpida y el corazón a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho. Mira su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer, cuando los ojos de Yoshimura lo atrapan por detrás del mostrador, y el anciano sonríe. Sonríe con nostalgia, sonríe con la sabiduría de quienes saben muchas cosas y Kaneki no encuentra la vergüenza para apartar la mirada ante tal exposición. Su felicidad es demasiado grande.

Jadea, aún sin poder creerlo, e inmediatamente toma su teléfono, marcando su número.

Uno, dos, tres.

—¡Eh, Kaneki! ¡Al fin llamas! Te-

—¡Hide, Touka me besó! ¡Me besó!

* * *

 **Verano.**

* * *

Paz.

Todo lo que Kaneki siente entre sus brazos es paz.

Le toma tan solo unos pocos segundos el comprenderlo, incluso si está justo frente a sus ojos, eterno como la vida misma. Entre sus brazos, Kaneki se siente eterno. Ella es la causante de eso. Ella está aquí. Y en segundos puede sentir sus brazos rodearlo firmemente, acunándolo contra su pecho, como si quisiera hacerlo parte de su alma. Touka ya no es la muchacha misteriosa que tomaba el tren todas las mañanas. Ella es cálida, ella es eterna, ella es hermosa, y él es suyo.

En momentos como este, donde siente la calidez de su piel entre un ordenado desastre de sábanas sobre la cama, donde siente sus manos acariciar su indomable cabello negro, donde siente su corazón latir en sincronía con el suyo por encima de su pecho, su respiración tierna y cuidadosa... Kaneki sabe que está a salvo. A salvo de los gritos de su madre, a salvo de sus miedos, de sus demonios, a salvo de las personas que lo hirieron, a salvo de él mismo. Touka lo salva, Touka es el puerto seguro cuando la noche es demasiado fría y aterradora. Touka es su salvación.

Y a veces teme que él no pueda ser la de ella.

—Deberíamos hacer algo divertido —sugiere él, emocionado como pocas veces suele estarlo, emocionado como lo ha estado desde el primer día en que Touka lo besó.

Hide se ha burlado de él desde entonces.

 _"¿Qué te ha pasado? De repente parece como si fueras el rey del mundo algo así."_

Y Kaneki reía, sonrojado.

 _"Touka. Touka ha pasado."_

 _"Touka es tan guapa. Asegúrate de que me presente a su amiga. ¿Cuándo será la boda?"_

 _"Nunca te invitaría a mi boda, te emborracharías y la arruinarías. Oye, estaba pensando, si te presento a Yoriko, ¿qué tal si hacemos un viaje los cuatro? Te dieron tu licencia de conducir, ¿verdad? Que tal si tomas prestado la camioneta de tu papá y—"_

Y de repente, en un simple parpadeo tan volátil como el aleteo de una mariposa, Kaneki se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo planes. Planes para un futuro. Una boda. Una ciudad nueva con una casa nueva. Una cafetería. Una cafetería con libros. Muchos libros. Un perro. Incluso un nombre nuevo. Las últimas palabras del poeta François Rebelais fueron «me voy en busca de un gran quizá», y las últimas palabras de Thomas Alva Edison fueron «es muy hermoso allá». Repentinamente, inesperadamente, sorpresivamente, Kaneki deseaba encontrar el gran quizá. Tampoco sabía donde quedaba allá, pero estaba convencido de que era en alguna parte, y esperaba que fuera hermoso. Si Touka estaba con él, seguro lo sería.

Pero Touka era cruel.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta, mientras acaricia su cabello de manera ausente.

Puede sentir sus manos temblar.

—No lo se, lo que sea —responde, cauteloso—. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Uno, dos, tres.

Touka no responde.

Uno, dos, tres.

Kaneki se incorpora levemente, descansando su mentón contra su pecho para poder verla cara a cara. No luce enojada. Luce hermosa, radiante, etérea, y cruel. Ella alza la mano, apartando los mechones de cabello negro que caen sobre los ojos de Kaneki debido a la posición, y la forma en que lo toca le eriza la piel. Sus dedos son suaves, cuidadosos, y Kaneki sabe que podría permanecer así toda su vida, sin hacer nada, simplemente cerrar los ojos sintiendo sus manos acariciar su cabello para siempre.

Pero el siempre no existe.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta él en un susurro.

Touka continúa entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello.

—Kaneki —dice, y su nombre jamás ha sonado tan perfecto en la boca de alguien como ahora. Touka aguarda unos segundos, pensando en las palabras, mientras evita mirarlo a los ojos—. Mañana empieza el otoño.

—O-Oh.

Oh.

Claro.

Otoño.

Lo había olvidado.

Kaneki suspira, nervioso, y los ciempiés vuelven a atacar su estómago, comiendo sus entrañas. ¿Cómo se lo dirá? ¿Cómo le dirá que está confundido? ¿Cómo le dirá que no está seguro de hacerlo? ¿Cómo le dirá que cada noche, antes de dormir, piensa en alcanzar el gran quizá? ¿Cómo le dirá que desde que la conoció la vida se ve un poco más brillante? ¿Cómo le dirá que ha cantado mil canciones y escrito mil poemas nuevos desde que lo besó? ¿Cómo le dirá que ella lo ha salvado de su propio infierno, de cometer una locura?

¿Cómo?

Vuelve a suspirar, apartándose de ella para tomar asiento, y su repentino cambio de actitud parece alertar los sentidos de Touka. Ella se sienta también, levemente confundida.

Kaneki despeina su cabello, intentando aclarar su descontrolado cerebro.

—T-Touka, uhm —empieza, indeciso—. La verdad es que... mira, estaba p-pensando y-

Riing. Riiing. Riiiing.

El teléfono de Touka interrumpe sus palabras. Como si Kaneki no hubiera dicho nada, Touka ignora su discurso y toma su teléfono, atendiendo de manera desinteresada. Es Yoriko. Dice que Ayato, su hermano, se ha metido en problemas de nuevo. Dice que debería ir cuanto antes. Kaneki contempla la manera en que Touka cierra los ojos, extremadamente agotada, y vuelve a abrirlos para encontrar absolutamente nada. Ningún brillo, ningún matiz de color, no hay nada.

Y Kaneki tiene miedo.

—Está bien —responde—. Gracias, Yoriko.

Apaga el teléfono. Suspira. Lo mira.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Touka niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No —siempre dice que no. ¿Por qué siempre dice que no?—. Está bien. Te veré mañana, ¿si?

Ni siquiera lo mira. Se inclina hacia un costado, tomando su blusa que yace sobre el suelo para colocársela rápidamente y antes de que se incorpore de la cama para marcharse, Kaneki la detiene. La sostiene por el brazo, acercándola a él, y oye su exasperado suspiro. La obliga a mirarlo, y puede notar cierta rojez en sus párpados. Está intentando no llorar. Kaneki aparta su cabello, el cual está más corto que antes, el cual se había teñido semanas atrás, un azul pálido, vivo y claro como el cielo por la mañana. Kaneki atrapa sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Hey —dice—. Tranquila. Todo estará bien.

 _Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. No voy a dejarte. No estás sola._

Ella asiente.

—Claro.

No lo cree realmente.

Y Kaneki teme que haga una locura.

Se inclina, y antes de que sus labios toquen los suyos Touka ya está cerrando sus ojos. Durante un momento se deja llevar, deja que los labios de Kaneki susurren entre los suyos cuanto la ama, y lo hace, lo hace. Sus narices chocan y su respiración la embriaga y desearía quedarse aquí para siempre, ignorar a su hermano, ignorar sus responsabilidades, quedarse junto a Kaneki dentro de esta pequeña habitación y no salir nunca. Nunca.

Pero no puede.

Si se queda para siempre, tal vez Kaneki podría abandonarla.

Cuando sus frentes chocan y Touka finalmente respira, acaricia las manos que sostienen su rostro.

—Yo también te amo —responde en un susurro que solo él puede oír.

Lo ama. Lo ama. Lo ama.

Ese es el problema.

* * *

 **Otoño.**

* * *

Dicen que el primer amor duele.

Pero eso no es verdad.

El primer amor nos quita el velo de la inmadurez para contemplar el mundo como realmente es. Una transición de lo opaco a lo vivo, de lo despiadado a lo efímero, de la muerte a la vida, de la inmadurez a la madurez. El primer amor nos enseña a vivir, nos enseña el significado de la valentía, de los riesgos, de las promesas. El primer amor nos hace fuertes. Lo que en realidad duele es caer en la realidad de que, inevitablemente, el primer amor nunca dura para siempre.

Y eso Touka lo sabía perfectamente.

Sus pies recorriendo las calles humedecidas por una lluvia pasada se oyen como estruendos bajo una tormenta. Splash, splash, splash. Uno, dos, tres, mientras el frío entumece sus dedos y las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en hielo antes de que lleguen hacia su mentón. Sus manos tiemblan, su estómago se contrae y las hojas de un recién llegado otoño le dan la bienvenida cuando entra al parque principal de Tokio. Es el momento perfecto, es ahora o nunca. En los meses de primavera todo está demasiado lleno de vida. En verano, está demasiado fuerte y no hay manera de escapar. El otoño es el momento idóneo. En otoño todo está cansado y más dispuesto a morir.

Morir. Ese era el plan inicial. No había comido durante toda la tarde. No había dormido durante toda la noche, sollozando sobre su colchón e ignorando las insistentes llamadas telefónicas de Kaneki. No había ido a la escuela, ni siquiera se había levantado de su cama luego de que su hermano Ayato hubiera azotado la puerta para marcharse de casa.

Marcharse.

Los pies de Touka sangraron mientras persiguió su silueta rápidamente desvaneciéndose entre una ciudad marchita sobre su motocicleta negra. Corrió, corrió, corrió, hasta que cayó de rodillas ante una verdad nuevamente revelada frente a sus ojos: todas las personas que Touka amaba terminaban por abandonarla tarde o temprano. Su madre, su padre, su hermano menor...

Solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Kaneki hiciera lo mismo también.

Por eso lo había llamado horas antes, preguntándole donde estaba. Por eso sus pies recorren las calles desoladas hacia el parque principal, en donde Kaneki le dijo que se encontraba junto a Hide, bebiendo café. Por eso, por eso está aquí, a esta hora, frente a él, temblando y deseando desaparecer.

Era ahora o nunca.

Kaneki oye los pasos de Touka acercándose incluso antes de que ella mencione su nombre, y Kaneki puede prever que algo no está bien. Ambos alzan la mirada hacia ella, que camina aceleradamente con ambas manos rígidas a cada lado de su cintura. Kaneki intercambia una rápida mirada con Hide, y se incorpora para recibirla con una extraña y cálida sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisas que Touka no necesita ahora mismo.

—H-Hey, ¿por qué no respondías el teléfono ayer? Intenté llamarte para-

Touka lo interrumpe, sostiene su mano rápidamente y lo obliga a seguirla hacia el árbol más cercano, buscando un poco de privacidad de los ojos de Hide que los observan curiosos. La sonrisa de Kaneki se borra, y durante un instante teme lo peor.

—Eh, qué suced-

—Vamos a hacerlo —ordena Touka, volteándose una vez que encuentran refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol desnudo—. Ya, ahora mismo. Quiero hacerlo aho-

—Hey, hey —Kaneki lleva sus manos a su rostro que ya ha empezado a temblar, incapaz de terminar sus palabras. Kaneki aparta los cabellos mojados de su frente y limpia las gotas de agua que caen de su cabello mojado, pero Touka niega con la cabeza repetidas veces—. Tranquila, ¿qué pasa? ¿sucedió alg-

—¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué más da? —exclama—. ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora! Ya es otoño, ¿cuál es el punto de seguir esperando? No quiero esperar más, dijiste que lo haríamos cuando fuera otoño, p-pues dejemos de dar vueltas y vamos a...

La mirada melancólica de Kaneki es más que suficiente para que Touka no necesite finalizar su oración. No es necesario. Kaneki sostiene su mirada, abatido, y Touka frunce el ceño, porque lo conoce, lo conoce demasiado. En tan poco tiempo ha llegado a conocer su esencia como conoce cada cicatriz sobre sus delicadas muñecas. Conoce su aroma, suave y cálido como el verano. Conoce sus manías, la manera en que toca su barbilla cada vez que miente y el intenso rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo besó por primera vez. Conoce sus libros favoritos, la forma en la que sonríe cuando Touka dice algo absurdo y su inteligencia envidiable.

El rostro de Kaneki se aflige cuando las lágrimas aparecen en los ojos de Touka. No las puede contener. Ya no más.

—Touka...

Se ha arrepentido.

Kaneki se ha arrepentido.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, sin siquiera separar sus labios resecos, Touka lo hace a un lado cuidadosamente y sus pies avanzan por el mismo camino por el cual llegó, dejándolo atrás como todo lo demás. Pero, incluso si Touka dice conocerlo perfectamente, hay una parte de Kaneki que es invisible ante sus ojos. Touka ignora cuánto la ama.

Siente su mano tomar su brazo, impidiendo su huida, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

—Touk-

—¡Suéltame! —Touka se voltea, furiosa, y aparta su mano, empujándolo en el pecho. El rostro de Kaneki no tiene precio—. ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que lo haríamos juntos, eres una basura!

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Touka —Kaneki la toma por los hombros, desesperado, intentando convencerla de lo contrario, pero los ojos de Touka son tan duros como su corazón. Niega con la cabeza, llorando—. Podemos encontrar otra manera... estoy seguro de que hay otra salid-

—¡Cállate! —Touka lo empuja de nuevo, y alza su mano para impactarla contra su mejilla. El sonido resuena dentro del parque como un eco difuso, y el rostro de Hide detrás de ellos hace una mueca—. ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Siempre has sido un cobarde, nunca has tenido las agallas para hacerlo! ¿Pero, sabes qué? Yo sí tengo agallas. ¡Si tú no quieres hacerlo, bien por ti, vete al demonio! ¡Lo haré yo sola!

Touka se da la media vuelta para marcharse, y su declaración alerta todos los sentidos de Kaneki. Abre los ojos, asustado, y el dolor en su mejilla a causa de su golpe ni siquiera puede compararse al terror que invade su cuerpo ante una terrible posibilidad. Corre hacia Touka, jalándola por el brazo nuevamente, intentando tenerla, intentando evitar que cometa una locura, pero Touka está completamente decidida.

—¡No, Touka, espera!

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Touka corre, corre, corre como si el diablo estuviera persiguiéndola, porque lo hace. Kaneki corre tras ella hasta que sus piernas parecen flaquear y pierde su silueta entre la ciudad. Touka es rápida, tan rápida y escurridiza como un conejo. Sus pies corren hacia el puente, trepa los bordes y sus manos se aferran nuevamente a las vigas mientras el sol tiñe de dorado la ciudad de Tokio bajo un crepúsculo y nadie a su alrededor parece notar que una muchacha de cabello azul está intentando desaparecer. El viento azota su rostro y las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas mientras observa el agua moverse furiosa bajo sus pies, mientras las horas pasan y el sol se marcha y Touka aún sigue de pie, aferrándose a las vigas.

Uno, dos, tres.

 _Podemos encontrar otra manera._

No, no, no.

No hay otra manera. Nunca hubo otra manera.

 _Estoy seguro de que hay otra salida._

Touka niega con la cabeza, oyendo la voz de Kaneki en su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo? ¿Por qué lo besó aquella tarde de lluvia en la cafetería? La primera cita que tuvo en toda su vida. ¿Por qué intentó que las cosas resultaran bien? ¿Por qué dejó que él fuera el primer chico en tocarla de verdad? ¿Por qué permitió tanto? ¿Por qué le dijo que lo amaba? Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido. Kaneki la había destruido, tal y como lo hicieron todas las personas que la habían abandonado a lo largo de su vida pero, al mismo tiempo, había logrado reconstruirla. Touka reía. Desde que lo conoció, Touka reía. Sentía mariposas en su vientre cada vez que él la besaba. Le agradaba dormir entre sus brazos. Le agradaba pelear con él, la forma en la que luego Kaneki regresaba hacia ella, suplicando, como si realmente la necesitara, como si ella fuera tan vital para él como él lo era para ella. Le gustaba observarlo leer, le gustaba cuando leía en voz alta para ella y Touka ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del libro, mantenía sus ojos fijos en Kaneki, sus labios recitando las palabras de su libro favorito, dedicándoselas solo a ella. Idiota, idiota, idiota, Kaneki era un idiota. Iban a morir juntos, era el plan inicial, se lo había prometido. Si morían juntos, permanecerían juntos para siempre y él nunca podría dejarla.

Pero ahora...

Si Touka moriría, estaría sola. Kaneki no moriría con ella. Y si viviera, Kaneki la abandonaría tarde o temprano, era lo que todos hacían.

Touka se sienta sobre el puente, temblando, y permanece allí toda la noche. Sus ojos viajan hacia el mismo lugar en donde Kaneki estaba la noche en que lo conoció. El sol de la mañana alumbra su rostro y se pregunta si podría ser así siempre. A veces, observar ciertas cosas como el sol amaneciendo entre los rascacielos, el mundo existiendo frente a ti... a veces esos momentos se congelan y el mundo se detiene momentáneamente. Solo durante un segundo. Y, de alguna manera, logras encontrar la manera de vivir en ese miserable segundo, y si ese momento dura eternamente, puedes vivir para siempre. Eso era lo que sucedía cuando Touka miraba a Kaneki. El tiempo se detenía, y aunque los problemas lograban alcanzarla, Kaneki siempre estaba ahí para congelar el tiempo un poco más. Con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas secas, Touka toma su teléfono y observa la innumerable cantidad de mensajes que Kaneki había enviado. Sus manos tiemblan. Le ha dicho cobarde y Touka ha permanecido sentada en el puente durante toda la noche, sin atreverse a saltar. Contiene un sollozo y marca su número, pero Kaneki no responde.

Se tensa.

Vuelve a llamar. Uno, dos, tres. No hay respuesta. Touka lo llama diez veces, y Kaneki no contesta ninguna de ellas. Entonces Touka empieza a temer, su corazón late demasiado deprisa y sus manos sudan y siente que estará a punto de desmayarse. Le importa, le importa demasiado. Vuelve a marcar su número, desesperada, mientras abandona el puente y sus pies corren hacia su casa, desesperada. ¿Por qué no responde? Ni siquiera parece que estuviera evitando sus llamadas, porque cada una de ellas cae directamente a su correo de voz. Como si lo tuviera apagado. Como si...

¿Y si él lo hizo primero? ¿Y si él...?

Touka entra en pánico.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprende de ver las luces apagadas. Son las diez de la madrugada y Touka toca el timbre, golpea la puerta, grita su nombre, pero nadie responde, nadie atiende su llamado. Rodea la casa hasta llegar hacia su ventana y coge unas piedrecillas del suelo, impactandolas contra el vidrio.

—¡Kaneki!

Pero no hay respuesta.

Soltando una exclamación, Touka guarda su teléfono y comienza a trepar el árbol para aterrizar en su ventana, abriéndola con algo de dificultad. Efectivamente no había nadie dentro de la casa, así que supo que a nadie le importaría si entraba en su habitación sin permiso. La ventana no estaba cerrada del todo, así que no fue un problema abrirla. Sus pies aterrizaron en la habitación, pero la cama estaba deshecha y vacía.

No, no, no.

—¡Kaneki! —gritó de nuevo, entrando al baño, pero no había nadie.

Desesperada, tomó su teléfono de nuevo y marcó el número de Hide. Probablemente él sabía donde estaba Kaneki.

Hide reconoce el número de inmediato.

 _—¿Touka?_

—Hide —responde, jadeando, apartando su cabello de la frente—. ¿Sabes donde está Kaneki? No está en su casa, he estado llamándolo pero no responde ninguna de mis llamadas, estoy preocupada...

Pero su amigo no responde inmediatamente.

 _—C-Creí que Kaneki habló contigo..._

Uno, dos, tres.

Touka contiene las lágrimas.

—¿De qué? —pregunta, y teme la respuesta.

Hide suspira al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Ayer en la noche discutió con su mamá, luego de que ustedes... eh, bueno, hablaran. Kaneki llegó un poco tarde y su madre se enojó, y le rompió el teléfono, c-creo que por eso no pudo contestar. Lo echó de la casa._

Lo echó de la casa.

Lo echó de la casa.

Touka cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho.

Cobarde.

Touka le había dicho cobarde. Basura. idiota. Y ahora su madre lo había echado de la casa. Lo había dejado sin un hogar.

La muchacha cierra los ojos, temblando como una niña.

Era una estúpida. Estúpida, idiota, inútil.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que gritarle todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué no pudo estar ahí para él? No había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, ni siquiera los había leído. Tal vez Kaneki la llamó por eso. Tal vez.. tal vez... él la necesitaba, tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, y Touka no estuvo, no estuvo...

—H-Hide —tartamudea, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos como una cascada de sangre—. ¿Dónde está? Yo... yo... tengo que hablar c-con él, tengo que d-disculparme... tengo que decirle que-

 _—Está en mi casa_ —dice, y su respuesta alivia terriblemente la tensión de su cuerpo—. _Se quedará aquí por ahora._

—¿Puedo ir a verlo? P-Por favor... t-tengo que explicarle...

 _—C-Claro, ven, seguro querrá hablar contigo otra vez._

Touka asiente, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, Hide.

Guarda su teléfono, soltando un exhausto suspiro, y cuando aparta su cabello de su rostro y camina hacia la ventana para marcharse por el mismo lugar por el cual entró, lista para ir a casa de Hide, algo capta su atención junto al escritorio. Su mochila, a punto de caerse de la mesa, abierta y desordenada, y un papel junto al borde, arrugado y olvidado, pero con un título demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Touka frunce el ceño, levemente atraída, y camina hacia el escritorio para tomar el papel entre sus manos. El título yace gigante en el centro, escrito en azul.

Hydrangea.

Sus flores favoritas.

Conteniendo el aliento, Touka toma asiento en su cama y descubre que ese papel arrugado y olvidado es parte—o, tal vez, _es_ —del poema que Kaneki iba a presentar para el concurso literario de la escuela. Sus ojos comienzan a leer con temor, y durante largos segundos no puede respirar.

Simplemente no puede.

 _Kaneki Ken. Poema para el concurso de literatura._

 _"Hydrangea."_

 _No la conozco, y aún así creo conocerla._

 _Nunca hemos hablado, y aún así conozco el sonido exacto de su voz susurrando mi nombre entre sueños._

 _Nunca me ha mirado, sin embargo sé que sus ojos tienen el poder para derrumbar todos mis sentidos._

 _Su cabello se agita con el viento de la misma manera en que los pétalos del cerezo avanzan impacientes sobre el cielo de una tarde primaveral. Verla caminar es como observar a la primavera, una primavera que poco a poco se transforma en un marchito otoño. Ella avanza, decidida, y los pétalos que deja detrás se convierten en hojas secas que he estado recolectando durante años, lo poco que puedo conseguir de ella._ _Sus ojos inexpresivos, como estrellas demasiado cansadas para parpadear, y en la quietud de la noche intento recordar por qué late mi propio corazón._

 _Duele. Mirarla duele._

 _Tal vez es su color de ojos, un turquesa tan vivo como los latidos de mi corazón cada vez que ella está cerca mío; pequeñas manchitas de azul, violeta y dorado, entremezclándose como una pintura sobre un papel, como una constelación de estrellas acumuladas entre sí. Tal vez son sus pestañas, oscuras y abundantes como un bosque. Tal vez son sus cejas prominentes que intensifican su mirada, tal vez es esa chispa, esa luz vibrante que se luce como fuego… tal vez solo es ella._

 _Ella, a quien he observado cada mañana dentro de un tren desolado que nos llevaba hacia ninguna parte. Me dedicaba a contar las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, como copos de nieve que caen del suelo y se niegan a derretirse al contacto con su piel. Las dos pequeñas cicatrices que tiene cerca de su oreja, el travieso hoyuelo que desfila sobre su mejilla cuando sonríe, el rubor de sus pómulos sonrojados cuando se enfada conmigo, el brillo de sus ojos cuando observa las estrellas. Ella es encantadora, al igual que la poesía es un reflejo del alma. Su voz es como un retrato de su corazón, salvaje como un incendio, afilado como un cristal roto, dulce y limpio como el trébol._

 _Yo soy sutil como una llovizna, ella es fascinante como un huracán. Y en la quietud de la noche pienso demasiadas cosas. Pienso que tal vez no debió ser interesarte ver a una chica de cabello morado en la estación de un viejo tren mientras el sol caía sobre ella como lluvia dorada. Que tal vez no debí continuar, recordarlo como algo bonito, que tal vez debí marcharme cuando me besó a través de esa mesa, pasando por encima de dos tazas de café y un pastel de frambuesa. Que tal vez ella es la razón que siempre he estado buscando y ahora que la tengo frente a mi ya no importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que haga._

 _Terminaré amándola de cualquier manera._

* * *

Cuando Touka abre la puerta de la habitación, se sorprende de encontrar las ventanas abiertas.

Hide dijo que se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto y que posiblemente estaba durmiendo. Dijo que Kaneki no había tenido tiempo de coger sus pertenencias una vez que llegaron a su casa, y que Kaneki no había querido regresar a buscarlas esa misma noche. Dijo que se encerró en la habitación y no había salido de allí hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora.

Touka cierra la puerta detrás de ella, temblando como la niña que es, y contiene el aliento al verlo. Está acostado, de espaldas, cubierto con demasiadas frazadas, oculto bajo ellas como un niño que desea esconderse del mundo entero. La ventana principal que se encuentra junto a la cama ofrece una hermosa vista del parque principal, con su cielo de cristal debido a una lluvia olvidada y el viento que hace respirar las copas de los árboles. Touka suspira, caminando hacia él, y se arrodilla en el suelo frente a la cama. Permanece en silencio unos segundos, observando sus manos, las cicatrices en sus muñecas, la espalda de Kaneki, el cielo a través de la ventana...

Está llorando. No se da cuenta hasta que sus lágrimas tocan su barbilla y sus manos viajan a su rostro, avergonzada, mientras cobra aliento y susurra su nombre.

—Kaneki.

Uno, dos, tres.

No hay respuesta.

Sabe que no responderá.

Touka fija la vista en el cielo, lo único que se ve hermoso en un día tan horrible.

—Ayato... —susurra, y su pecho quema ante la mención de su nombre—. Él... se fue. Se fue de casa la noche en la que te busqué en el parque.

Hace una pausa, esperando una respuesta.

Pero no hay ninguna.

Suspira, cobrando aliento, y mira sus manos.

—Él... siempre fue especial. Siempre estuvo lleno de vida, todo lo contrario a mi. Le gustaba acampar, de niños mi padre siempre solía llevarnos al bosque y hacíamos una fogata. Pero cuando mi padre se suicidó, las cosas cambiaron. Se que mi hermano siempre culpó a mi padre y nunca lo perdonó por lo que hizo. Dice que fue un cobarde, que nos abandonó. Yo... lo intenté, hice lo mejor que pude. Trabajé mucho, hice todo lo posible para que Ayato tuviera una buena educación, tuve que criarlo yo sola. Pero no funcionó —Touka limpia sus lágrimas, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza—. Ayato comenzó a meterse en problemas, comenzó a ignorarme, llegaba ebrio a casa... y yo... no pude soportarlo. Se que eso fue terrible para él. Cuando me vio cortarme por primera vez... pensó que había intentado suicidarme, se volvió loco. Creo que me odió desde entonces.

Touka hace una pausa, y durante un instante no puede respirar.

—S-Sabía que iba a marcharse. S-Siempre lo supe... ¿por qué iba a querer quedarse conmigo, una estúpida suicida al igual que su padre? Y ya no me importaba... si moría o no, si él debía enfrentar el mundo solo o no... creí que no me importaría, ¿cual era el punto? Iba a dejarme de todas formas. Todos lo hacen. Todos se marchan de mi vida tarde o temprano, ¿c-cuál sería la diferencia si yo lo hacía primero? Llegué a pensar que tal vez él estaría mejor si yo muriera. Pero esa noche en el puente... yo... no pude, y... luego apareciste tu y... y yo...

Conteniendo un sollozo, Touka se incorpora del suelo y hace un pequeño lugar en la cama, detrás de Kaneki. El colchón es lo suficientemente grande para que ambos puedan caber, y Touka se acurruca junto a él, en posición fetal, descansando su frente contra su espalda. Kaneki no se mueve, pero puede sentir su respiración, y sabe que está despierto.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —solloza contra su espalda, su pequeña mano acariciando su brazo—. P-Por favor, perdóname. Te dije cosas horribles... Hide me dijo que tu madre te echó de tu casa... lo siento t-tanto, Kaneki. Fui una idiota, fui una estúpida... lo siento. Yo... tú... eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida, pero tenía t-tanto miedo... creí que si moríamos juntos entonces siempre estaríamos juntos, y cuando supe que te habías arrepentido... me aterroricé, Kaneki. Porque sabía que me dejarías tarde o temprano, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo yo misma. T-Te dije cobarde... cuando la única cobarde aquí siempre he sido yo.

Su cuerpo se estremece en lentas sacudidas, las lágrimas mojan el colchón y Kaneki mantiene sus ojos fijos en la pared, sintiendo la mano de Touka apretar su hombro, siente las lágrimas mojar la tela de su camiseta.

—F-Fui a tu casa... trepé hacia tu habitación —dice, y su llanto se incrementa—. L-Leí tu poema... Hydrangea. E-Era sobre mi, ¿verdad? Tú... Dioses... tú escribiste Hydrangea... tú...

Kaneki cierra los ojos de nuevo, temblando, y Touka hace una pausa.

Uno, dos, tres.

—G-Gracias —dice, sobando su nariz. Su voz se oye como la de una niña pequeña, tímida y asustada—. Gracias por hacerme tan bonita en la historia. Yo... no sabía... que era tan bonita. N-No tenía la menor idea. No sabía nada... como una idiota. Fui simplemente una idiota engreída. Qué estúpida fui...

Touka presiona su rostro más firmemente contra su espalda.

—Yo... no quiero morir, Kaneki. No quiero. P-Pero tengo miedo —susurra, y luego hace una pausa, recobrando el aliento—. Sabes... hay un tipo de pájaro cantor que cree morirse cada vez que se pone el sol. Pero en la mañana, cuando sale el sol, se sorprende de seguir viviendo. Entonces, canta una hermosa canción. Yo... he cantado cada mañana desde que te conocí.

Con un profundo suspiro, Kaneki se voltea hacia un lado, abandonado su antigua posición para quedar cara cara frente a Touka. Ella abre sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados, y lo observa con sorpresa. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero de alguna manera era como si esperara nada en lo absoluto. Su rostro se ve pálido y cansado, y sus ojos rojizos e hinchados. Durante un instante, Touka se siente terriblemente culpable.

Pero él toma su mano.

Sus dedos se entrecierran a su alrededor y Touka se acerca más a él, mientras Kaneki cubre parte de su cuerpo con las frazadas. Permanecen así, en silencio, durante varios minutos. Kaneki alza su mano y con la punta de sus dedos borra las lágrimas de Touka, aparta los flequillos de su cabello, observa sus labios de manera ausente. Touka acaricia su mejilla, temblando.

—Kaneki...

—Siento lo de Ayato —dice él, mirando sus manos unidas.

Es tan bueno. Siempre ha sido demasiado bueno.

—Y yo lo de tu madre —responde en un susurro, descansando sus dedos contra su barbilla.

Kaneki suspira, negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Iba a irme de ahí pronto de todas formas. Yo.. aún debo ir a buscar mis cosas.

Touka lo mira a los ojos, ve la amargura en su mirada, y durante un instante se pregunta si han tomado la decisión correcta.

—Kaneki —dice de nuevo, y la mención de su nombre le obliga a alzar la mirada, encontrando en sus ojos todas las respuestas que necesitaba—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Y esa es, efectivamente, una pregunta curiosa. ¿Qué harían ahora? Ambos se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias, ambos se encontraban completamente solos otra vez. Su madre lo había echado de casa. Su hermano la había abandonado. No poseían ninguna razón para continuar viviendo. Éste habría sido el momento perfecto para lanzarse del puente y habría tenido mucho más sentido hacerlo ahora que antes, esa noche, la primera vez que se conocieron.

Puede sentir las lágrimas desfilar en los ojos de Touka, esperando una respuesta, impaciente. Su mirada le quita el aliento, quita cada una de sus palabras. Le aterra en todos los sentidos pero ella es esa fuerza sobrehumana que lo impulsa a luchar incluso a pesar de sus propios temores. Kaneki cobra aliento, respira de su perfume primaveral, toma su mano nuevamente y descansa sus labios contra su piel.

—Quiero estar contigo —dice, y el temor en los ojos de Touka es grande, demasiado grande.

Pero él no puede, simplemente no puede continuar sin ella. En esta vida, o en otra, no puede. Así que con su aliento—o lo que cree que queda de él—Kaneki derrama la poca energía que le queda en sus palabras, proclamando su verdad.

—Te amo, Touka. Nunca he amado nada en mi vida, ni siquiera a mi propia madre. Siempre he estado solo, siempre he estado vacío, siempre he querido morir, hasta que te conocí. Creo que todo sucede por una razón, y el que me hubieras hablado esa noche cuando ambos buscábamos lo mismo... no creo que haya sido una coincidencia. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Soy indestructible. Se exactamente a donde pertenezco, y eso es tan importante para mi, Touka, es lo más importante de todo.

Sus dedos aún están entre sus labios, sintiendo su respiración, su vida.

Ambos están aterrados. Lo están. Pero sus corazones laten al unísono, y su mano se aferra fuertemente a la suya, y Touka desea inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los suyos y congelar ese momento para siempre. Ambos están rotos, ambos están solos y, sin embargo, se tienen el uno al otro.

—Así que por favor, _por favor._.. —Kaneki suplica con la última gota de aliento que le queda, intentando salvar su vida, _sus_ vidas—. Vivamos, Touka.

Vivamos.

Es una promesa, y Touka sabe que si responde ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Las palabras de Kaneki reverberan en el aire mientras una débil lluvia azota la ciudad, deslizándose por la ventana como lágrimas de cristal. Y a pesar del frío que la envuelve y la llovizna que no cesa, sorprendentemente la mano de Kaneki sobre la suya se siente cálida, demasiado cálida. E incluso cuando cierra los ojos aún puede sentirlo ahí, junto a ella, brindándole el calor que por tanto tiempo ha estado buscando. Ambos están vivos, ambos existen, y el puente que suponía un fin para ambos terminó uniéndolos más de lo que imaginaban.

Pero Kaneki la ama, y Touka sabe que lo ama también. En el amor no hay temor, decía su padre. No lo hay.

Cuando Kaneki está a su lado, el temor no existe.

Ya no.

Touka suspira, cerrando los ojos, asintiendo suavemente, sintiendo la palma de su mano descansar contra su mejilla.

Uno, dos, tres.

—Vale.

Ambos están en su hogar.

* * *

Les juro que esto no iba a ser tan largo, lo juro. Pero mi amor por la ship y mi inspiración me jugaron una mala pasada, y terminó quedando más largo de lo que esperaba. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero iba a arruinar la idea de las estaciones y cómo cada historia avanza poco a poco, no quería cortar esa continuación, así que yolo, lo dejé así (?)

He visto que no abundan muchos AU de Tokyo Ghoul, o al menos de Touken, y me pareció interesante publicar uno al fin. De alguna manera, este fic hace honor a ese lado suicida que tiene Kaneki, y a la manera en que el amor de la gente que lo rodea siempre lo impulsa a continuar, a encontrar una razón para vivir y seguir luchando. Creo que el amor siempre es lo más importante, y me hace feliz el saber que Kaneki está rodeado de personas que lo aman y quieren verlo feliz *llora*

Este fic va dedicado a mi waifu, **Miss Lithium** , que fue la que me dio la idea inicial y tenía ganas de leer un touken, y le dije que iba a escribir uno porque soy the best (L) I love you waifu, espero que te guste (?) y si no te gusta me vale madres lololol, soy demasiado cursi.

En fin, un review siempre es bienvenido :)

¡Hasta la próxima!

 ** _—Mel._**


End file.
